


Do Not Disturb

by Snailhair



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Caught in the Act, Destiel - Freeform, Humor, M/M, Oneshot, Slight Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-12
Updated: 2015-10-12
Packaged: 2018-04-26 02:04:59
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,213
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4985830
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Snailhair/pseuds/Snailhair
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After accidently catching Dean and Castiel in an inappropriate situation, Sam attempts to understand Dean's explanation.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Do Not Disturb

Sam looked both ways, before dashing across the vacant street. 

He was heading back toward the motel that he and Dean had rented for the night, holding a cup of coffee in each hand. Dean had sent him to interview the store clerk at a gas station in town, and do some recon on the neighboring fast food joints, but most of them were closed. So, instead of wasting time trying to bum information from locals, Sam just decided to get some coffee and go back to the motel room. It wasn't like anyone was talking, anyway. Sam couldn't do anything else but wait, at the moment. This case wasn't going to be a walk in the park.

Sam shifted one of the coffees to the bend of his arm, in order to retrieve the room key from his pocket. He came to room 14 in no time, and quietly unlocked the door; trying to be as silent as possible. He knew that Dean had driven all night to get here. And if he was asleep, then Sam wanted to let him rest. Hoping not to startle his brother awake, Sam very gently opened the door.

But Dean was not asleep. Dean was so, _so_ not asleep.

The first thing Sam saw, when he stepped quietly into the motel room, was his brother's bare back. Dean's jeans were slid down just enough to show the top of his ass, revealing most of his torso. The guy was hunching over someone else on one of the beds, Sam realized, as he saw a pair of hands around him that were obviously not Dean's own.

Sam gulped, feeling a little embarrassed. This wasn't the first time he'd accidentally walked in on his brother while he was busy with someone. And, as much as he hated to even think about it, Sam knew it probably wasn't going to be the last time, either. An awkward smile briefly slipped across Sam's mouth. At least _someone_ was getting laid... Wanting to give Dean and his partner some privacy, Sam started to back out of the door way. But as he pulled the door shut, the hinges squeaked loudly.

Two faces snapped to look at Sam, at the sound. And he was shocked to find that he recognized both.

Cas was positioned directly under Dean on the bed. His clothes were also half off, and his dark hair was a mess. Sam's jaw dropped, as he took in the whole sight of it. _Cas_?! Castiel?! What the hell were Dean and Cas doing in bed together?! Sam's wide eyes flickered back to Dean, whose face had turned as white as a sheet. Sam and his brother shared this horrified stare for what seemed like an eternity, before the embarrassment became to much for Sam to bear.

“Oh my... _God_ ,” Sam choked out, backing out the rest of the way out of the room to shut the door.

Sam blinked repeatedly toward the concrete sidewalk beneath his feet. Dean... and Cas?! His big brother was currently having sex with a dude right now? But, how? Why? Sam felt dizzy and sick to his stomach; unable to shake what he'd just witnessed from his mind. At the height of his queasiness, Sam briefly caught sight of the 'Do Not Disturb' sign hanging on the door knob. Oh, God. Why didn't he see that before?! He would have totally knocked first! While he tried to regain his motor function, Sam heard Dean's voice through the door.

“Sam!” the older brother called.

Sam did not want to see Dean right now. He felt that if he saw Dean again, he would just picture him doing inappropriate things with Cas. Ugh, it gave him chills of discomfort just thinking about it. With an overwhelming urge to escape, Sam started toward the Impala nearby. He sat both coffees on the hood for a second, so he could feel around for the keys. Dammit, where were the keys?! 

While Sam struggled to locate the means of his only escape, the motel door behind him flew open. Dean stumbled outside, sounding out of breath. His shirt was still gone, but his pants were up and buttoned, at least. Sam found that he couldn't look Dean in the eye. Not after what he'd just witnessed. Looking at Dean was too embarrassing.

“Sammy, wait,” Dean said, dashing up to pause near the car, “I, uh, I don't want you to leave with some half-baked opinion of me, okay?”

“Dean, I would rather not know,” Sam pleaded, unable to stop the images from flashing in his mind.

Dean took a few breaths, seeming like he was trying to put his words in proper order. Sam was still debating on climbing into the car, even without the keys. He really didn't want to talk to Dean right now; not after what he just saw.

“No, listen,” Dean said, still trying to catch his breath, “I was gonna -”

Behind Dean, the motel room door opened again. Both Winchesters looked up to see Cas poking his head out from the doorway. His messy black hair and bare chest made Sam even more uncomfortable. Not to mention the bite marks on his neck and collarbone...

“I didn't tell him, Dean,” the angel mentioned quietly, looking fearful, “I swear I didn't -”

“I know, Cas,” Dean answered, “just... give us a minute, okay?”

Cas gave a nod, at Dean's request. The angel's blue eyes meet Sam's for a brief moment, and Sam looked away immediately. 

“But don't go anywhere,” Dean added, as Cas closed the door.

Dean carefully turned back around to face his brother, afterward. His breathing had calmed down a bit, but he was still pale. This was obviously just as painful for him, as it was for Sam. The older brother took a moment to search for words. Sam stood still in the awkward silence, watching an old lady climb out of her car nearby. He wanted to be somewhere – anywhere – else.

“Sorry you, uh... had to see that,” Dean mumbled, scratching the back of his head.

“Dean,” Sam said, stopping him, “not that I care at all, but out of morbid curiosity, how long have you been banging an angel?!”

Dean opened his mouth to speak, but then turned his head to the side. The old lady from nearby had paused by her car to listen to their conversation. And, at Sam's loud outburst, she seemed to lean forward; wanting to hear more. But Dean had caught on to her eavesdropping. The older brother shot a potent glare at her.

“Don't you have some place to be, granny?” he growled.

The old lady raised her eyebrows, but shuffled on. Sam rolled his eyes, feeling annoyed. This was typical. Just typical. Everyone in the free world knew all about the Winchesters' dirty laundry. Dean huffed a breath of exasperation.

“Let's go inside,” he suggested, starting back toward the motel room.

“No way,” Sam protested, “I don't wanna be in the same room with both of you. Nope.”

The very thought of being in the same room with Dean and Cas – the same they'd had _sex_ in – made Sam feel like throwing up. Dean rolled his eyes at his younger brother's denial, seeming irritated with his reaction. 

“Just get in here, Sammy,” he prompted, holding the door open, “You can go in a minute. I'll make Cas wait outside.”

Sam was seriously considering just getting in the car and ditching the whole situation. But Dean seemed like he genuinely wanted to explain himself. Maybe Dean did just want to justify it to his brother, but to justify it for himself, too. Maybe clearing the air would make them both feel better...

Sam exhaled audibly, before dragging himself toward the room. He followed his brother inside – where the smell of sex hit him in the doorway. Sam gulped down vomit that had risen up in his throat, as he glanced up to watch Dean. The older brother walked right up to Cas, where he immediately started fixing the angel's clothes. 

“Listen, can you wait outside for like two minutes?” he whispered.

“Am... am I being punished, Dean? Like the game we played last time?” Cas replied.

Vomit continued to push against Sam's throat, as he was forced to think about what Cas meant. Sexy punishment?! Ugh! Really?! 

“No,” Dean said quickly, trying to adjust Cas's shirt to reveal less skin, “just two minutes.”

“And then we can -”

“Yes,” Dean interrupted, to Sam's relief.

Cas nodded slowly, before turning to walk passed Sam. Sam kept his eyes on the floor as the angel exited, trying extremely hard not to picture his brother on top of Cas. After the door shut behind him, Sam finally looked up to his brother; feeling at a loss for words.

“Wow, man,” he said, shaking his head, “just... wow.”

“Look,” Dean started, seeming defensive, “I tried my best to keep you outta the loop, okay? I made Cas swear not to tell you, I gave you crap to do to keep you busy, I made Bobby say -”

“Bobby?!” Sam gasped, having to back up at sit in one of the vacant chairs behind him, “Bobby knows?!”

Dean's throat quivered with a gulp. 

“Yeah,” the older brother forced out, “he found us in the chamber one night. Cas thought the iron was sound-proof, and he's not exactly quiet when -”

“Okay! Enough!” Sam shouted, imagined sounds filling his head against his will.

A small silence rested among the room for a moment, as Dean and Sam looked away from each other. Sam was still trying to cope with the shock of it all. 

“Sammy, I'm sorry,” Dean said quietly, “This is why I didn't tell you. I didn't want you to make that face.”

Sam instantly looked back at his brother, feeling confused.

“... face?” he asked.

“That face. The one you're wearing right now,” Dean pointed out, “The one where you're judging me in your head and thinking I'm a closet case. But I'm not, Sam. I still like hooters! The bigger the better! But Cas doesn't count, alright? He's the one and only guy I'll cross meat swords with. So don't,” Dean paused, swallowing harshly, sadness in his eyes, “... don't sit there and look at me like that.”

Sam felt bad almost instantly. Did Dean really assume he would judge him so quickly? 

“Dean, it doesn't matter to me who you... uh,... do things with. Honestly, it doesn't. I was just surprised it was Cas, that's all. I didn't think your relationship was so... intense,” Sam said carefully, hoping Dean would understand. 

Sam was being totally honest. He didn't care if Dean preferred men or women. He didn't care what Dean did – or _who_ he did – in his spare time. All Sam cared about, was that his older brother was happy. And if being with Cas was what made him happy, then Sam was completely fine with it. After a moment, a grin slowly appeared on Dean's face. 

“You bet your ass it's intense,” he smirked.

Sam cringed. Ah, shit. Now the teasing was going to start... 

“Oh, God. Now you're gonna use it against me, aren't you?” Sam mumbled, shaking his head. 

“Every chance I get,” Dean chuckled.

Sam smiled a little, at the sight of Dean's delight. When was the last time he heard Dean laugh? In fact, the guy seemed a lot happier over the past few weeks...Was it because of Cas? It seemed like the most obvious explanation.

“By the way,” Dean grinned, “did you know that angels don't have gag reflexes?”

“Ugh, ew,” Sam said, getting up from the chair to open the door, “I'm gonna go now. Seriously.”

“They don't sleep either. Like, at all. The stamina is incredible,” Dean smiled, following close behind.

“Too much info,” Sam growled, ducking back outside.

Sam passed Cas, on the way to the Impala. The angel had an impatient look about him; as if he'd been waiting forever.

“That was longer than two minutes, Dean,” Cas mumbled.

“Don't worry, Cas, baby. We'll make up for it. 'Cause Sam's gonna drive around the block. Aren't you, Sam?” Dean offered, seeming unable to get the smile off his face.

“Several times,” the younger brother nodded.

Sam paused at the car door, to watch Cas go inside. Dean hesitated in the doorway, his smile slipping away. A hint of seriousness overcame his features, and Sam could see honest appreciation in his eyes.

“Thanks, Sammy,” he said.

Sam nodded, finally understanding that his opinion truly did matter to his older brother. Dean nodded back, before closing the door behind him. Now thankfully alone, Sam grabbed both coffee cups off the hood and climbed inside the Impala. He was glad his brother finally found some honest happiness, no matter what form it came in. 

Oddly content with Dean being with Cas, Sam started up the car and put it in reverse. As he turned around in the seat to back out of the parking spot, something white in the back seat caught his eye. Sam studied the object for a moment – only to realize that it was a spent condom. Sam's stomach turned at the sight. 

“Really, Dean?” he thought out loud, “Really?”

**Author's Note:**

> Ah. I love when Sam finds out about Destiel. :) I hope you liked this updated version! Thanks for reading! :)


End file.
